Fractured Future
by Maria65
Summary: The group goes through another dimensional fissure and encounters something they never expected. Jude isn't how he once was ever since Milla died a year ago here, and as they battle him they learn a shocking truth. Jude and Milla have a daughter! What exactly happened and what happens once Jude reveals the real reason he became a researcher? Truths are revealed as are emotion's.


Jude, Milla and everyone else turned to look at Ludger as he ended the call, nodding to them. "Another dimension?" Jude asked as he got closer. "Yeah, near Nia Khera." He replied and Milla hummed. "There have been a lot there it seems." She said with a frown, Alvin nodding. "Probably because it's your home." Alvin commented, yet this made Milla sigh. "I guess." She said as she crossed her arms, unnerved. "Let's go check it out." Leia said, wanting to problem resolved and the group nodded. Ludger grabbed Elle's hand as they all made their way out of Inn they were staying in, heading to Nia Khera. 

[~~~~~~*~~~~~] 

As they entered Nia Khera, the world began to shift and change around them, making them stumble a bit in shock as they hadn't seen the rift they would go through to enter the dimension. "That's new." Rowen said as Gaius nodded when Muzet clung to his arm. "Muzet?" He asked, seeing her shaking as she fell to her knees, when the same happened to Milla. "Milla!" Jude cried out in shock, kneeling to her as he saw her body shaking as well. "S-so much…" Muzet got out through clenched teeth, trying to stand. "So much mana...yet...so little...spirits…" Milla gritted out, clenching her hands into fists, trying to stand. 

"Is it even a good idea to move forward?" Elize asked Ludger worried, he bit the inside of his cheek; even he was unsure. "J-just give...u-us a second…" Muzet commented as Gaius helped her stand, even as Jude and Alvin helped Milla stand as well. Once the two girls were accommodated to the sudden change in spiritual pressure, they sighed in relief, despite the others worry over their well-being. "Milla?" Jude questioned the blonde he held up. "Muzet?" Gaius questioned the blue-gold haired woman. "I'm okay now." Milla said and Jude slowly let go, despite not wanting to. "I'm fine now Gaius." Muzet said, giving the King a smile, even as he slowly let go as well. 

"Let's move forward," Milla began determined. "I want to find out what's going on in this world." She stated, Muzet nodding from where she floated. "Alright then." Jude said, giving Milla a small smile. "Let's continue." He said and everyone nodded, entering Nia Khera and walking through. As they did, no one was around, they checked some of the houses only to find them abandoned and even the land had overgrown with plant life and there were a few monsters here and there. Some plants had even begun growing up the sides of the houses, showing Nia Khera hadn't been inhabited in some time. 

"Where is everyone?" Elle questioned as she looked around, everything seemed dead. "I don't like this guys." Leia commented, rubbing her arms as she looked around, feeling unnerved. "Nothings here." Alvin commented as he looked around, trying to spot the slightest movement, hoping someone was around. "Perhaps there was a catastrophe?" Rowen stated, making them nod. "But then, if it's already over, why would we be here?" Jude asked, confused as to what was going on. "Let's head to Milla's shrine," Muzet chimed in, grabbing their attention. "we might find clues there." She explained and they nodded, leaving Nia Khera and heading to Milla's shrine. 

As they got closer, they all felt worried, some even felt slightly sick to their stomach as no monsters dared move close to them. Some even ran off upon seeing them, confusing the group as to their skittishness. "They're afraid of us." Elle commented as she held Ludger's hand tighter, even as he nodded and picked her up, holding her close to him. Milla began to worry herself, she could feel the four nearby...yet their allegiance wasn't with her or her sister of this realm. She tried to cast her senses out as far as she could, yet she couldn't even detect the lingering feel of her old power here...it was like...she wasn't there. 

They got to the steps when Muzet collapsed to her knees again, with Milla straining to stand upright. "Muzet!" Gaius called out in worry, kneeling down to her. "Someone...is here...someone...powerful." She commented, gritting her teeth in strain and looked at her sister. "M-Milla…" She said worried, seeing Milla look at her with wide, vulnerable magenta eyes. "I-it's not me...not myself...o-of this realm…" She stated and forced herself upright, taking a step forward...when the strange pressure on her and Muzet faded. "M-Milla?" Muzet asked her sister, who smiled at her. 

"I asked the Four to grant you and me some strength to get through this." She said and Muzet nodded, stumbling a little only for Gaius to hold her upright as he grabbed her shoulders. "Milla." Jude said softly, worried as the others as they saw what happened to the sisters. Milla looked at him and smiled softly, hoping to reassure him. "I'm fine Jude, I'll be okay." She said, before moving forward with her head held high, intent on seeing this through. "Still same old Milla, eh Jude?" Alvin questioned and Jude nodded with a fond smile, following after her. 

As they reached the top, they noticed Milla was still, almost in shock and horror. "Milla, what's-what the hell?!" Jude shouted in horror at what he saw as they others exclaimed their horror as well. Scattered around outside the shrine, was their own bodies, back during their first journey; yet Jude's body wasn't there but Ludger's body was. "What the hell happened here?" Alvin asked, seeing his old brown coat and scarf, tattered and torn through. "Is...that...me and Teepo?" Elize asked as she saw herself, holding Teepo tightly in her arms, the poor puppet torn in half. Leia, Muzet, Rowen, Gaius and Ludger looked over their own bodies, seeing they weren't any better or worse than the others. 

"Where's Jude?" Leia asked, fearing the worst and Jude gulped, he didn't want to know. "Is the Milla of this dimension the catalyst?" Elle asked, worried as Milla tensed. "I doubt there is a Milla of this dimension." Milla commented, rubbing her chin. "Why do you say that?" Ludger asked, brow raised confused. "I can't detect any trace of the me of this dimension. It's almost like I never existed or I had died long ago." Milla commented, crossing her arms as she tried to shake off any unnerving feeling she had. "Should we check the shrine?" Leia asked, wanting to get this place done and over with. 

"Only choice we have." Jude said and they all made their way to the shrine. _**"You might regret this Milla."**_ Efreet told her, yet Milla shook her head, she wanted to see what was going on. As they opened the door, they were shocked to see Jude there, in his old clothes except instead of the normal black, blue and purple; it was now red, white and gold, only his pants and gloves stayed their original colors. "What now?" The alternate Jude asked as he opened his eyes, seeing the others and he growled. "Thought you all were dead." He growled out as he stood and they staggered back in shock. 

"Jude?" Elize questioned, looking between their Jude and this dimension's Jude. "This...is weird." Leia commented as she stared at the Jude from their first journey in different colors. "Looks like I have to beat more fakes." He snipped out, gauntlets appearing from fire on his arms. Wind rushed through the gauntlets, forming blades before they glowed blue and brown. "What the hell?" Gaius commented and Jude grinned. "Looks like the King is stunned, this'll be-!" The alternate Jude went silent as he saw Milla, his eyes going wide. "Milla?" He commented, voice suddenly wavering as he lowered his arms, when suddenly the Four appeared behind Jude. 

"Milla!" Sylph shouted in joy, orange eyes wide in happiness. "Milla, you survived?" Undine asked, yellow eyes wide upon seeing their former Master there, alive and healthy. "It is good to see you." Efreet commented, before Gnome spun happily on his globe. "Milla's back! Milla's back!" He said joyfully, before Sylph kicked him off his globe. "What's going on?" Milla questioned, not sure what was going on, she was as confused as the others. "You...don't remember?" The alternate Jude asked, tilting his head, eyes heartbroken. "What happened here?" Gaius asked, keeping a hand on his sword just in case the other Jude tried something. 

"Milla," The alternate Jude began, ignoring everyone in favor of keeping his eyes on Milla, "you died on the E.S.S. Zenethra a year ago!" He exclaimed and they all gasped in shock, she died in this timeline as well?! "I tried to stop you, all of us did, yet you sacrificed yourself to save us. Afterwards, about a month later, the Four came to me, saying they couldn't save you and that you were gone for good." He said, looking over as Undine helped Gnome back onto his globe. "They said that you're last wish was for the mission to be carried out, so I asked to take on the mantle of Maxwell. As a result, I defeated the Maxwell of this realm, united Elympios back with Reiza Maxia and even killed Gaius and Muzet when they tried to destroy Elympios before it was back together." He explained, before Ludger looked at the door. 

"What about the others outside?" Ludger asked, looking back at Jude who gave a dark chuckle. "Ah yeah, them." He said with an uncaring tone, something none of them had expected to hear from him. "They tried to stop me from searching for Milla. Elize, Teepo, Alvin, Leia and Rowen are the ones of this time period. The Ludger, Gaius and Muzet are from a different dimension. I only learned about the other dimension's from Maxwell before I killed him." Jude stated and they felt sick to their stomachs, he wasn't the Jude they knew in the past. "I never would've done something like that!" Jude shouted at his alternate self, anger flashing in his eyes. 

"You never know." The alternate Jude said with a sadistic grin, tilting his head to the side as the Four disappeared and he readied himself. "Since you all went through the trouble of coming here," Jude said and they readied themselves as well. "I'll be taking Milla!" He shouted and charged. Jude got before Milla protectively, bringing his arms before himself and the alternate Jude punched him in the gut, making Jude grunt in pain as he went flying out the doors. "Jude!" Milla shouted in worry and jumped out the doors as well, avoiding the other Jude's grasp. "Dammit!" The others cursed under their breath, going out the doors as well as the alternate Jude jumped after Milla. 

Milla spun and swung at Jude, her blade clashing with his gauntlets, before she jumped back, spinning soon after to avoid another grasp from him. Gaius and Muzet came to Milla's side, keeping the other Jude back as Milla and Elize checked on Jude. "You okay?" Milla asked Jude as Elize knelt and began healing him, her artes soothing his pain. "Yeah, I'll be…" Jude's eyes widened as he saw the alternate Jude appear behind Milla. "Milla!" He shouted, grabbing her and Elize around the waist and rolling out of the way, preventing them from getting hit as the other Jude's fist slammed into the ground, making a crater. _'Gnome's power no doubt.'_ Milla thought, before standing up. 

"Stay back Milla." Alvin commented, shocking her. "Excuse me?!" She shouted with indignation; did he think she couldn't fend for herself?! "It's you he's after!" Leia shouted soon after, spinning her staff as she blocked a flurry of punches from the other Jude. "You need to stay back, if he gets a hold of you, he'll disappear!" Muzet stated to her sister, yellow eyes menacing as she glared at the other Jude; she'll protect her sister no matter what! Milla growled, she didn't like sitting on the sidelines, she never was one like that. She sheathed her sword though, heeding their warnings and ran back to Jude, checking on him, Elle and Elize. "How do you feel?" She asked and Jude sighed in relief, the pain completely leaving. "I'm good now." He said, giving Milla a smile that she returned. 

"Efreet!" The alternate Jude shouted, the summon Spirit of Fire appearing in a swirl of flames. "Undine!" Milla shouted in return as the water woman appeared and the alternate Jude growled. "Keep Efreet occupied!" Milla told the woman, who nodded and charged Efreet, keeping him back. "Dammit!" The alternate Jude growled out, before dodging a swing from Gaius's sword and retaliated with a few kicks, sending the King back a little. The alternate Jude jumped over Gaius and struck Alvin, getting the older man in the chest and sending him flying back, slamming into the wall of the shrine. Jude stood up from where he was resting and rejoined the fight, swinging at Jude who swung back, their fists colliding before they swung wildly at the other. 

_'I can't seem to land a hit.'_ Jude thought, blocking his alternate's own kicks and punches. _'Seem's he can't either.'_ He thought with relief, before ducking down and tripping his other self. The alternate Jude grunted in pain, before seeing his real self about to bring his fist down and growled. He brought his legs up and used his arms to give him momentum to kick his legs up, knocking Jude back before he got to his feet and tried to hit the real him. He didn't get a chance as Rowen came forward with his rapier and tried to hit Jude, who growled and jumped back, avoiding the stabs. Jude called back Efreet and sent out Sylph, who was more than happy to try and blow them all back, all grunting in strain. 

The dead bodies around were moved slightly by the wind and Milla growled, those bodies would get in the way. She recalled Undine and sent out Efreet to dispose of the bodies so no one would trip over them by accident. Elle held onto her arm tightly, even as Milla wrapped her arms around Elle, keeping the girl still and knowing she'd protect her. Elle may not like her as she liked the other Milla, yet she knew that the other Milla sacrificed herself to give them a chance. "Ludger, is he the catalyst?!" Jude asked the man, who tried to determine if it was and a shadow feel over Jude. "Yeah, he is!" Ludger stated and Alvin growled. "Ugh, let's get this over with." He grumbled, getting his gun ready. 

They charged Jude again who growled, eyes glowing amber before all four Spirits reappeared and tackled some of them back, leaving Jude to deal with his prime self. "Why don't you just hand Milla over?!" The alternate Jude demanded of his prime self, who glared at him. "I'd never hand Milla over, I won't let anything happen to her." He stated, grabbing his alternate self by the collar and slamming him into the ground. "You don't understand, in this dimension, we finally found love!" He stated, making Jude freeze and the others. "Wasn't that what we wanted? To love Milla as we rightfully deserved?!" The alternate Jude demanded of his prime self, making Jude shake as his eyes widened. 

It was true, he did want to love Milla but he promised Milla he'd never put his needs before others; he swore they'd work toward a future where humans and spirits could coexist and do it for the right reason. No selfishness involved. Jude shakily let his alternate go, who jumped back and stood upright, his wounds healing due to the Four powers, even as the Four retreated back to him. "Don't you want to love Milla, fully and wholly?" He asked his prime self, who fisted his hands as he looked at the ground with gritted teeth, not wanting to admit the truth. "Jude?" Leia asked, feeling her heart break; she knew Jude loved Milla...yet it still hurt to hear it. 

Jude didn't want to admit it, yet knew it was true...he couldn't hide in any longer; especially as he felt Milla's eyes on him, questioning him. "Yes...I love Milla," He began, hands shaking as he forced his feelings out. "I love her more than anything, it's why I started researching!" He shouted, before he readied himself. "There's more than that though, I want to make Milla's dream come true; a world where we can coexist with spirits! As long as she's happy and alright, that's enough for me!" He shouted as he charged his alternate self. "Jude, stop!" Everyone shouted as Jude brought his fist back, even as his alternate self stayed put. "Stop it!" A young voice shouted, making Jude freeze and stop his attack, his fist inches away from his alternate self. 

They all looked at the shrine, even his alternate self as he gasped, seeing a young girl with black hair and magenta eyes standing there, looking scared. "Velvet, get back inside!" The alternate Jude shouted at the girl. "Don't hurt my daddy!" She shouted as she ran out, hugging the alternate Jude, even as her eyes went from magenta to amber, like Jude's own. "A...daughter?" Jude questioned as he backed up with everyone else, even as the girl hugged the alternate Jude tighter. "Stop hurting daddy, don't take him away from me like mommy was!" She demanded, eyes brimming with tears and Jude looked at his alternate self. "Please, explain." He said as Milla came over with Elle, all wary and careful as they lowered their weapons but kept tight hold. 

"Mommy?" The girl, Velvet, questioned; her amber eyes wide upon seeing Milla. "Mommy?" Milla asked as she pointed to herself, shocking everyone. Jude and Milla were parents in this dimension?! "Mommy!" Velvet cried out, about to run to her when the alternate Jude stopped her. "Get back inside Velvet, I won't repeat myself." He told his daughter firmly, who looked heartbroken. "They've brainwashed her, she doesn't remember us." He said and Velvet's eyes went wide, turning to magenta as her anger flared. "Get her back daddy, please!" She shouted as she ran inside, no one stopping her. "Ludger, do we have to?" Elle asked Ludger, feeling her heart break as she knew the girl would lose both her parents. Ludger was silent, glaring at the ground...to take the last parent she had, despite this being a different dimension...it still tore his heart. 

"Back when we first began traveling," The alternate Jude began, readying himself for battle. "me and Milla go closer than we thought, we even had some...moments." He said with pink tinting his cheeks, successfully making Jude turn scarlet and Milla to turn pink as well. "We stopped travelling after awhile, especially when Milla began to show signs of being pregnant and we settled down here in Nia Khera." He said, looking at the shrine with a smile. "We had Velvet but we knew we had to start traveling again, Exodus was still after us. We took Velvet to Sharilton and continued our journey with everyone, we didn't want Velvet getting caught up in the bloodshed." He said, cracking his knuckles, locking his gaze with theirs. 

"Yet, on the ship, Milla sacrificed herself and died, the Four unable to save her. I couldn't bare to tell our daughter the truth and told her that she had been kidnapped instead, it was easier. Because of our daughter, the Four came to me and I became Maxwell in Milla's place, defeat Gaius and Muzet when they came after Velvet because of her connection to Milla and destroyed the real Maxwell." He said, before glaring at them. "That's why you need to hand Milla over to me!" He shouted as he charged them, making Milla jump back with Elle, rolling to avoid any damage. "Ludger, now!" Jude shouted as he struck at his alternate self, trying to keep him back. 

Ludger hesitated for a moment, seeing Elle's heartbroken look but knew it couldn't be avoided. He changed into his Chromatus form, spear at the ready as he charged the alternate Jude, who gasped in shock, eyes wide. Jude jumped out of the way, kicking his alternate self to keep him still, even as Ludger drove his spear through the alternate Jude, making the alternate Jude gasp and jerk with the movement, eyes wide. He slumped forward, hands on Ludger's shoulders as he tried to breath. "As...you...wish…" He said as his eyes lost their light and he went limp. "DADDY!" They heard Velvet scream as they saw her as the door, eyes wide with tears running down her face, before the dimension they were in shattered around them. 

They found themselves back at Nia Khera's entrance, seeing people milling about as Ludger deactivated his Chromatus, all of them were in shock. "I...I can't get that scream out of my head." Leia said, holding her head as her eyes were wide. "I can't either." Rowen said, rubbing his forehead, looking at the ground sadly. The others were lost, especially Jude and Milla, neither looking at the other, Elle sobbed silently; Velvet sounded too much like herself with her own dad. Ludger knelt to Elle and hugged her, letting her cry against him, before he lifted her up and nodded at the others. "Let's get some rest in the village." He said, gesturing his head to Jude and Milla, seeing them glance at one another. "I agree." Leia said and everyone walked in, leaving Jude and Milla alone. 

"Talk to her." Ludger said as he passed by Jude, who looked at him shocked, before Ludger flashed him a smile and continued to follow the others. He watched them for a little bit, before looking at Milla and looking down in shame. He believed Milla might be mad at him for the real reason he was trying to perfect spyrite technology, for them to be able to be together. "Jude?" Milla asked, catching his attention as he looked at her, yet her eyes...they were vulnerable, like she wanted answers but was afraid of them. "Can we talk?" She asked, she didn't want to force this on him; he might be uncomfortable with what all happened. "I think we should." He said, rubbing his neck and she nodded, knowing what he meant. "Let's head to the falls, we'll talk there." She said and he nodded, following her to the Khajara Sea Falls. 

[~~~~~~*~~~~~~] 

As they reached the waterfalls, the two sat down on a rock, watching the waves splash against the rocks gently. Jude and Milla were both silent, unsure of what to say...what could they say? You go to a fractured dimension, find out you were together and had a daughter, then one of you dies and the other pretty much turns evil? There was really nothing one could say about that, despite them trying to think of what to say. "Jude...is it true?" Milla asked softly and carefully, making Jude look at her. "Is your emotion's the real reason you began researching?" She asked again, looking at him this time. "Is it true?" She asked, eyes unable to be read and Jude sighed, he can't lie. 

"Is the biggest reason." He said with a shameful sigh, even as Milla sighed as well. "I know I promised I wouldn't do this for selfish reasons, I know I promised we'd work together with no selfishness involved." He commented, wanting to get his emotions out. "I began because I wanted to help achieve that dream, the dream of spirits and humans coexisting...but...I couldn't keep lying to myself." Jude said sadly, even as he looked away, looking at the waves instead of Milla's questioning gaze. "I knew the biggest reason was because I wanted you back, was because I wanted to be with you again. See you more, get to be around you more." Jude said as he looked at his hands, feeling guilty. 

"I should've known lying to myself would end up here, with me having to admit it sooner or later." Jude commented, sighing heavily. "So...you love me?" She questioned, voice still unreadable and Jude nodded. "Yes, I can lie all I want so others don't find out...but I can't lie to myself or to you." Jude said, closing his eyes and hanging his head low. "I love you, Milla Maxwell." Jude said with a heavy sigh. While it felt like a weight lifted, it didn't quench the guilt in his heart at Milla knowing he let his feelings rule why he did things. He felt a hand gently slip into his left hand and interlock their fingers, making him look up at Milla, gaze vulnerable and curious. "While I should be mad Jude...I'm not." She said and his eyes widened...did he hear her right? She wasn't mad? "I guess it's time I reveal some truths myself." She said as she looked at him, giving a soft smile. 

"Milla?" Jude questioned, wondering what she meant. "I've...been selfish as well, Jude." Milla commented, keeping their hands interlocked. "I...visited you often. While none could see me as I never revealed myself, I always checked up on you." She said as she looked at their hands, cheeks tinting pink, even as Jude felt his own face warm. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, I know how you can get. I was always leaving to see you, make sure you were okay. I wasn't as focused on my task as I was on making sure you were okay." She admitted, still unable to look him in the eye. "I convinced myself it was because you were a human and I promised to protect humans and spirits alike...but I was just fooling myself." Milla said, finally looking up to lock gazes with him. "I was doing it...because I love you too, Jude." Milla said softly and Jude felt his heart beat faster. 

"We were both being selfish, though I don't think that's entirely wrong. We can be selfish sometimes, though we must always remember our job." Milla said, before she cupped Jude's face. "So, I'm not mad Jude because I was selfish as well." She explained, smile soft and loving and Jude sighed in relief; to know that not only was she selfish as well...but that she loved him in return. "Thank you...Milla." Jude said, cupping one of her hands and she hugged him, even as he returned the embrace. To know that they had been selfish for the same reasons helped ease them a bit, knowing that it was because they loved one another. Milla pulled back a little, cupped his face once more and kissed him, shocking Jude but he eagerly returned the kiss as well. 

Unaware to the two, the others were watching a little ways away, all smiling, even Leia. "Finally, looks like Jude and Milla finally made a move." Alvin said as he stood, only for Gaius to scoff. "Says that man that knew a woman for nearly his whole life and never asked her out until nearly two years ago." Gaius stated and Alvin gave a nervous chuckle, remembering his wife, Arianna. "I'm glad Jude and Milla finally found happiness." Leia said softly, despite the ache in her heart. "I have to agree!" Elize said happily, even as Ludger and Elle nodded. "Should we leave them be?" Muzet asked, glancing at Gaius, only to look away when he looked at her. "I say we go back and continue resting, let the two revel in their newfound love." Rowen commented and everyone nodded, walking off to let the two have their time together. 

The Lord of Spirits and the Spyrite Researcher finally found what they were looking for, each other. They would finally have their happy ending, an ending where they could love each other, fully and wholly, just as they wished they could. This was their future, not a fractured future.

* * *

 **Okay, so just to let you all know...I never played ToX2, never felt like it because in my opinion, it really veered off path of the original ToX game. Anyways, I'm a huge fan of Jude x Milla, always loved them together and was angry when Jude and Milla weren't 'officially' together at the end of the game. It's okay though because I just KNOW that Jude and Milla had to have encountered each other every now and then. Despite them working to stop spirits being killed, why else would the game have HUGELY hinted at it. I mean, Jude even admits he loves Milla! What more proof is needed, especially with how jealous Milla was when she heard Jude and Muzet direct tethered.**

 **Anyways, no need to go on a rant here. I'm not too sure on how the dimensional traveling works in ToX2 but I feel like they would travel through rifts to go to these other dimension's and stop them.**

 **Though that does bring a question, how were the rifts made to begin with?**

 **Well, not much else for me to say except this idea was in my head and wouldn't leave, so I decided to type it out. I added Velvet because I feel like there is a connection between Berseria and Xilla, a lot of the places in Berseria remind me WAY TOO MUCH of half the places you go to in Xilla. Some of the villages are similar also in relation to Xilla too, so just like with Zestiria, I think Xilla might have a type of relation to Berseria as well. I'm not saying that because of the cameo battle either, I actually found out about the cameo battle my second** **play-through** **of Berseria. Anyways, that's just my opinion, enjoy ya'll! ^^**


End file.
